


【暗殺教室】差異 （峯秀，殺業）

by Graybi



Series: 【暗殺教室】短篇、中篇合集（峯秀、殺業） [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 漫畫146話的衍生
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 殺業, 殺老師 X 赤羽業, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀
Series: 【暗殺教室】短篇、中篇合集（峯秀、殺業） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【暗殺教室】差異 （峯秀，殺業）

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運
> 
> 此篇為146的怨念，可當是獨立篇，要當是父子系列（父親、兒子）的其中一章也可以。
> 
> 內裡含有大量薔薇（從前的網名）對角色的偏愛。（不想渚因主角光環取勝，但在jump上連載的似乎逃不開這命運……說真的，少有喜歡女角的薔薇比起男生的渚，還是比較喜歡彌子……久沒看魔人，也說不上為什麼）
> 
> 前設：渚贏了。  
> 

椚丘中學的學生會長在一室暖橘裡動著筆想要早一步完成學校的事務。這個時間會闖進學生會室的人不多，所以門聲響起時，他頭都沒抬就說出請進，然後皺眉。  
「你來幹嘛？」  
「來享受我身為椚丘學生的權利呀！」  
說後，一頭紅髮的同級就大剌剌地拉張椅子坐下。金屬和地面磨擦的嘰嘰聲使淺野學秀的眉頭又皺了幾分。  
「我們可以傾聽煩惱再為你找最好的解決方法，但沒收留喪家犬的資源。」  
雖然不知道具體，但從業的神態，學秀多少能判斷出個一二。E班的學霸額角馬上現出青筋。  
「會長大人，按上次的考試結果來說，你沒資格說喪家犬三個字喔！」  
業停下抽習題的手放出殺氣。被刺到軟肋的理事長之子也現出和對方差不了多少的神情。  
「偶爾得勝就高興成這樣子呀！赤羽同學的全國模擬考排哪了？」  
歪頭假裝細想。  
「我沒印象在十名內看到你誒！」  
「比那種沒實質意義的東西，會長大人也不過如此嘛！」  
沒多少和同齡人爭吵經驗的學秀不高興地瞪視遊刃有餘的赤羽業一陣後，不高興地撇頭。  
「我快走了，少想在那邊賴著！」  
「係係！」  
談好條件後，椚丘的兩位全能學生就徑自處理各自的事務。

傍晚六點，離下課已有些時間，因黑暗愈趨肆意，業奈不住眼睛酸痛，自發按下門旁的燈火開關。回座前，惡魔尾巴又冒出來的他故意繞到另一人身後—  
「你爸要你學這個？」  
「啊。」  
作答的手沒一絲鬆懈，這些可是今天晚上他要交給父親的作業。  
「這怎看都是高三的課程了吧！」  
業知道理事長不是省油燈，可是沒想到是這種核電廠級別。  
「考滿分的說這話還真有說服力。」  
「這部分要怎解？」  
「先把氫放到這邊，然後—」  
「喔哦，我懂了。」  
「什麼？」  
說完，業就一面有趣地翻閱被擱在一邊的試題，不理會被自己刺激到的淺野。  
「剩下的部分，我的家教教過我了。」  
埋首在理科參考書中，業打發性地揮揮手。其實要完成的東西有點多的學秀亦不多談，低頭繼續書寫。  
「唏！會長大人，這裡我看不明白。」  
業丟來的正是自己預習時看不懂的部份，學秀下意識抓緊了身旁放筆記的文件夾。  
「你們不是很會想辦法嗎？不用我幫你吧！」  
「哦喔！原來你也不懂！」  
青筋立即暴現。幸而每天都在父親那累積經驗，業的激將法沒使學秀有更激烈的反應。

和學生會室有段距離的理事長室內，兩個身影正坐在電腦螢幕前，透過監視器把兩位留校生的一舉一動收進眼底。  
「呵呵！殺老師，你的學生挺愛撒嬌的嘛！」  
椚丘的理事長提著白瓷茶杯，笑眯眯地呷飲一口，  
「呼嚕嚕嚕！這才有十五歲少年應有的樣子嘛！」  
「你還記得赤羽同學只有十五歲？」  
黃色的巨型章魚立馬定格冒汗，  
「嘻嘻，放心，只要沒影響成績，我對這種事是十分開放的。」  
「不不不！並不是先生你想的那樣！」  
「哦？我想什麼了？」  
如果渚在現場，他一定會在筆記本上寫下「殺老師的弱點：被抓到痛腳會驚慌失措」，又或是「殺老師的弱點：喜歡年紀小的」。  
「好了，我也差不多該走了。」  
愉悅地觀察蹲在牆角的人造物員工一陣，淺野學峯優雅地支起身子，出了辦公室的門。

已經回復安靜的學生會室響起敲門聲，猜到是誰的學秀應聲後開始收拾。  
「哎呀！赤羽同學也在。」  
對眼前這個敢和自己嗆聲，正蹺腳翻閱兒子參考書的學生，學峯心裡還是欣賞的。  
「「說得你不知道似的。」」  
異口同聲的少年們馬上同現出尾巴被踩到的樣子互蹬。反應過來後，學峯不阻止還作壁上觀，比較下，還是自家兒子比較可愛。  
「淺野同學，回家了。」  
「是。」  
父親的語音一落，學秀旋即提起收拾好的書包走到他旁邊。見狀，業的動作頓了頓。學峯知道那是在觀察並分析的神情。  
「赤羽同學，明天見。」  
紅髮小貓因話露出戒備的神情，果然和學秀很像。

業站在校門目送淺野家的座駕遠離，表情若有所思。  
「呼嚕嚕嚕！業同學，你這麼晚還在外面做什麼呢？」  
這次的「說得你不知道似的」沒說出口，少年還在整理自己難得混亂的思緒，並沒注意到身後欣賞的眼神。

「那今天就這樣吧！」  
殺老師把業放到房間地上，觸手討打似撫摸對方的頭髮。  
「你答應的私人授課呢？」  
一直沒說話的業雙手撐腰問，表情已恢復原來的高傲自恃。  
「原來業同學還有上課的心思。」  
上身已探出窗台的巨大身軀折返，  
「不過，為師更想聽聽業同學的想法。」  
多次的單獨授課使二人有了默契，業知道班導所指的。  
「他比渚還可怕。」  
「嗯？」  
業坐到床鋪上，屈起一膝抱住，前死神咕嚕咕嚕地移動過去。  
「怎麼說好呢？渚暗殺時是捨棄自己，但淺野他呀……我感覺不到他有自己。」  
業轉頭希望得到一些意見，但年長者只點點頭，並示意他繼續。  
「除了理事長出現的時候，但這樣說也不對。理事長在場時，他……他就像活著；理事長不在時，他完全是台機械人，按程式運作的機械人。」  
鮮黃色觸手摸上少年的頭頂，理解不出個所以的少年沒像平時一樣撥開。沒想到，黃色章魚突然變臉，  
「嗚嗚！業同學終於用看老師的目光注視為師了，為師很感動！嗚嗚！」  
「去死！」  
抽出藏於衣袖的小刀，紅著臉刺去，不料卻落進個懷抱裡。  
「業同學，你有做大事的能力，真希望完成一個你的命令呀！」  
「嘖！現在他們不就在想辦法！」  
想起早上的結果，業又是一陣不滿，但和當時相比，現在是無奈更多一點。  
「有才幹的領導不會左右百姓的決定，即使意見相左，他都會帶領大家走到終點。」  
知道被說教，業的第一反應是沈默，但年長者知道他有聽進去。  
「而且你的才能已經夠多了，不能貪得無厭喔！」  
滑潤的觸手再次借機在少年去頭上搓揉，認真思考的業沒察覺似維持低著頭的姿態，  
「剛才那道化學題，業同學想要為師為你講解嗎？」  
「求之不得。」  
看到學生翻身把自己壓在身下並露出笑容，沒信仰的前死神不禁覺得遇上這班學生真是一椿上蒼賜予的美事。

另一邊廂，淺野家裡又是另一種光景。學秀把上課的東西攤在書桌，把握父親前來前的幾分鐘再次確保自己已瞭解昨天的授課。  
「十分鐘內完成這三道題。」  
接過父親遞來的手寫題目，這是每天的授課起始。學秀聽話寫著，寫著寫著，寫到赤羽業看不懂的部分時，學秀不禁失笑。畢竟是淺野學峯教授最久的學生，學秀的反常並沒影響他手上的書寫，  
「赤羽業……」  
學秀猛然抬頭，他的父親正注視著自己的習題，手上連份學生資料都沒有，  
「能力的確出眾……」  
「你想說什麼？」  
不願也得承認，學秀的不高興中是滿滿的忌妒。  
「十二月的孩子嗎⋯？」  
學秀已能聽到手中自動鉛筆的哀鳴，眼下的題目似是要嘲笑他般胡亂飛舞。  
「淺野同學，」  
「什麼？」  
控制不了語氣了，無能為力的挫敗感再次控制住學秀，  
「時間到了。」  
「什麼？」  
瞥向桌上的鬧鐘，不多不少，剛好十分鐘，而學秀才剛完成第一題的作答。  
「這——」  
「看來你對昨天課題的掌握度有待加強。」  
學峯擺出慣常的嘲諷嘴臉，但終究是血肉相連的親生骨肉，學秀要整理出關聯只需三秒。  
「你故意的！」  
笑而不語。  
「第一題的解法很完美。如果你來向父親撒個嬌，我可以視表現考慮考慮多給你五分鐘。」  
「不需要！」  
要做那種羞恥的事，學秀寧願作業量加倍。  
「這樣的心浮氣躁可沒辦法贏過我喔！」  
「我有我自己的方法，絕對會贏。」  
「哼。」  
哼笑一聲後，學峯不再刺激炸毛的兒子，冷靜地開始這個晚上的個別授課。

椚丘的理事長完成家庭授業後走到書房準備明天的文件，順便查看順手牽來的文件夾。他可沒錯過學秀在學生會室裡的小動作。純色的文件夾裡是整理得整齊漂亮的筆記紙，一張一張，分門別類地排列著。這一份裡全是學峯私下教授的內容，他找不到值得在意的文字。翻到最後，封底內側的夾層裡塞了好幾張有點泛黃的草稿紙，外表看不出特別，但甫翻開，自我控制力良好的學峯也不禁莞爾。那是他授課時為了給學秀講解清楚而寫下的筆跡。凌亂無章，但可看出收藏者極為重視。

轉身面對缺了大半的銀月，看著清冷悽慘的衛星所反射出的光芒，似是會溫暖人心，使人沈醉，令人回味。  
「還差得遠呢！學秀。」  
一聲輕笑在室內流轉，晃動了幾近無色的月華，盛載著本能的父愛在空間內飄盪，久久未散。


End file.
